


Forbidden fruit

by Pyradoxon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, C137cest, Drugs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyradoxon/pseuds/Pyradoxon
Summary: "Where the is the damn fruit, Morty?!""It is still where you made me put it, Rick!""What the hell? It is still... are you fuckin' kiddin' me, Morty?""I think it is stuck!""Ow... geeez, Morty""What now, Rick?""Well... you not gonna like it, buddy..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know I am goin' to hell for this, but I just couldn't resist! Story is rated Explicit for a reason!  
> [English is not my first language, so please forgive me...]

Forbidden fruit  
A Rick and Morty fanfiction by eternal_sin

Part one

Rick is suddenly awake, when he hears the familiar sound of the door to his room being opened. Still dizzy, he slowly opens his eyes and waits for his vision to clear. He is lying on his stomach, still wearing his clothes and shoes. He tries to organize his thoughts, when the memories slowly come back. Morty and him had been on one of their adventures, which could possibly be considered one of the weirder ones. Someone clearing his throat makes him aware of him not being alone and jolts him out of his thoughts.  
He sits himself up, yawns deeply and looks at the door, where his gaze meets Morty’s. Maybe it is just the light but he can’t get rid of the impression that the boy looks even more pale than usual.  
“Geez, Morty, you kinda look like shit…”, he mumbles and reaches for his flask, which is lying on the floor.  
He must have dropped it on his way to bed last night. It takes him some discipline to cover his disappointment when he realizes it is empty. Fuck. He has to get something to drink, he is already feeling way to sober to his liking.  
“Could you just pretend to not being a complete asshole for maybe about five minutes, Rick”, Morty asks and crosses his arms in front of his chest. It is more than obvious that he is feeling uncomfortable right now.  
“Maybe. I don’t know. Could you just pretend to being not such a pussy, Morty? Could you, huh?”, Rick counters as he rises an eyebrow. His hands hurt and when he takes a closer look at them, he realizes his lacerated knuckles and red stripes covering his forearms. Did they get into a fight? He narrows his eyes and tries to puzzle his memories together.  
They had found themselves in a strange dimension where everything went backwards. Rick just had wanted to visit an old friend, or whatever one could call it, to buy some ‘stuff’ he needed for one of his current projects. What a shame, the last ingredient he needed to finish the battery for the machine’s main circuit was considered one of the strongest drugs in the whole multiverse. It was almost impossible to get since the galactic federation had come up with some laws that prohibited almost everything being connected to it. And in case of violation one could easily find oneself being executed in several dimensions. Well… better not to get caught, then.  
However, one of Ricks countless ‘contacts’ had left him a message, that he had to get rid of some of his supplies, now that selling had become such a pain in the ass. Rick hadn’t hesitated to pull out Morty of his bed in the middle of the night and push him through a portal without even waiting for him to be fully awake. Finally, Morty had found himself lying face-down in the dirt, still wearing nothing than his pajamas. Rick had given him about five minutes to get dressed with what he had found in Morty’s wardrobe earlier.  
Soon after that they had met up with his contact and finished the deal.  
That could possibly be considered the point, where things started to get a bit difficult. Morty hadn’t been happy at all, when Rick had told him, that he had just woke him up to take him to some creepy drug-deal. His mood had even darkened when Rick had to explain to him, that the ‘drug’ in fact was some kind of alien-fruit. Rick had to admit, that the last time, he talked Morty into smuggling a fruit through intergalactic customs, it hadn’t gone that well. But this time Rick had been prepared! It had taken him almost two days to invent some kind of jelly, which when covering the fruit, would make it almost impossible to be detected by the feds. The plan to hide it although, had remained the same, what had nearly caused a mental breakdown to his grandson. It had almost taken him two hours to convince the boy, to sacrifice himself once again for the sake of science. At least, that was what Rick had told him. Morty had done… what had to be done… and at the end, the boy had followed him, a bit inflexible and with a painful expression on his face, through intergalactic customs… at least that is how it would have happened, if Morty hadn’t just panicked and started to scream like a little girl, afraid of what would probably happen to them if they get caught again.  
Well… they had found themselves on the run… again… as countless times before.  
There had been some fighting, some shooting and maybe even some collateral damage, but at the end they had managed to escape through a stealthy portal, Rick had placed inside a toilet. They had returned to their own dimension and Morty had kept on screaming at him for at least two more hours, before he finally had passed out on the floor of the garage. Probably of exhaustion, hopefully not of blood loss from inner injuries caused by some illegal alien-fruit stuck inside his butt.  
Rick looks up and takes another close look at his grandson. Sure, he is pale, but with severe inner injuries he would have blead out by now, what he obviously had not, ‘cause he was standing in his room and giving him a damn stare of disgust right now.  
“Look, Morty, you probably were right. This was not one of my best ideas, but if you had stayed calm, they would never have had any doubts about us being the good guys, y’ know?”, Rick tries to calm his grandson down.  
“I don’t care, Rick! You used me! AGAIN! I am nothing else than a fucking tool to you, a tool to help you get whatever sick shit you want! I’m done with it! You know, that is not the kind of relationship a grandfather and his grandson are supposed to have! You’re nothing than an abusive peace’a shit, you know?!”, Morty screams and tears start filling his eyes.  
“Yeah, that’s what ‘ya really think, Morty? You think I just take you around the fucking multiverse to have you within-urgh reach, when it comes to you finally being useful for me? You think I would torture myself with surrounding me with some annoying preadolescent hormon-driven teenage-boy, just in case? I like you Morty. I really do, and that is why I like your company. Don’t get too cocky about that, though”, Rick admits and takes a few steps closer to Morty.  
Tears are running down the boy’s face and silently dripping from his chin, leaving wet spots on his shirt. Rick wipes them away softly with his fingers and pulls his grandson into a close hug. At first Morty’s body tenses and he seems to think about making an attempt to break free, but then he relaxes and pushes his face against his grandfather’s chest, while sobbing and still shaking.  
Ricks fingers slowly run through Morty’s soft brown and curly hair and he desperately fights to suppress his hands from shaking. Damn. He needs a drink. NOW. This is becoming way to emotional right now.  
“Y-you really mean what you just said, Rick?”, Morty finally breaks the silence and Ricks feels the boy’s body tensing up again.  
“Yeah, buddy… want me to tell you again? I. Like.You. You got that, Morty? There, I said it. You fine with that?” Rick answers softly. They are still standing in the center of the room like two frozen statues, when Rick ends the hug by making a step backwards. This was definitely too much closeness so early in the morning. How was he even supposed to make it through the day, with Morty using up all his self-control right now?  
He had always had his problems with being nice to others. Deep down he also knows, why. It is a fact that it is much easier to be an asshole and get the people around you to accept you like this. This way one could also avoid the danger to actually disappoint someone you might, in fact, care about. And on top, there was always the possibility of getting hurt… although he would never admit it. During his live he already had been hurt in almost every way that existed, so what the hell was he even afraid of? Whatever, he had to delay his thoughts to a later moment. There was something else he had to get done.  
“So-uhm, Morty, what about the fruit? You already put it on my desk? You know, I really need to finish my project… ”, he tries to change the subject, when Morty’s face flushes red and he catches for breath.  
The older man narrows his eyes and wrinkles appear on his forehead.  
“What, Morty? Don’t you tell me, you lost it!”, Rick almost shouts while his eyes widen in shock.  
“NO! I didn’t lose it, okay?”, Morty responds quickly.  
“Geez, Morty, you almost gave me a heart-attack. For someone at my age, a heart-attack can be a really nasty thing, you know. I-I really-ugh need to keep this heart beatin’, would be a pain in the ass to replace it…”  
“STOP! I got it okay?”, Morty tries to interrupt his grandfather.  
“I just wanted to be sure, you know. Ain’t nothin’ funny on a heart-attack…”  
“STOP! I did not lose it, okay. But I also didn’t put it on your desk, Rick!”  
Rick gives him a checking glare and bends his head to the side.  
“Why? Where the fuck is it?”, he finally asks and really seems to be confused right now.  
“It… it still is, where you made me put it, okay!?”, Morty admits while the color of his face reaches a deep purple.  
Rick gives him another puzzled look when his face suddenly turns into an expression of pure disbelief.  
“You really wanna tell me it is still stuck up your ass?! What the fuck, Morty?! I needed you to transport it, not to fuckin’ breed the damn thing! I mean… are you-urgh enjoying the feeling this much, that you just decided to… keep it there? That’s what you wanna tell me right now, Morty?! Oh… gimme a break, this is ridiculous, even for you…”  
“Shut up, Rick! That is absolutely NOT, what this is about. In fact, you’re not even close, okay? Do you even have the slightest clue about how embarrassing this is for me, right know?”, Morty screams desperately.  
Rick makes a defending gesture with his hands and nods.  
“Calm down. Nothin’ to be embarrassed of, kiddo. Ain’t nothin’ wrong with having some weird kinks… got a bunch of ‘em myself, you know? It is just… kinda unexpected… okay?”, Rick says with a soft voice and hopes to prevent Morty from finally freaking out.  
“This is not a fucking kink of mine, Rick!!! All I am trying to say that you gotta be patient for some time, okay?”  
“Patience? Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?! Do I look like a patient person to you, Morty? I need to get some shit done and I am not planning on wasting any more time! By the way, patience sure as hell is the one thing that won’t help at all, right now, unless you wanna die a slow and painful death…”  
“WHAT?!” Morty’s face is turning back to white within an instant.  
“Well, I’m just telling you, that there is absolutely no point in waiting for the damn fruit to take the way of nature, if you know what I mean. Soon, there will be a chemical reaction, causing the fruit’s shell to break and leavin’ you with an overdose you wouldn’t believe to be possible at all. The edges of the shell probably gonna slice your interiors while the drug is poisoning you, what finally will lead to you bein’ dead! You got me, Morty? It means, patience is kinda equivalent to death here!”  
“Owww geez, Rick! I am going to die!” Morty is almost choking on his words.  
Ricks facial expression darkens and he rolls his eyes.  
“No. NO! Morty, we just have to get this thing removed as soon as possible. Everything is goin’ to be fine, buddy, just gimme a moment to think about it…”  
Morty shakes his head.  
“RICK! IT IS STUCK! So, if you suggest some kind of crazy surgery… well, if that is your solution for the problem, I may as well consider keeping the problem…” Morty says, his voice full of exhaustion.  
“So, you wanna die, Morty? That is your master plan? Really? Well, do whatever you want. If you wanna die, just go on with it, but not on my fucking carpet, okay?”, Rick hisses angrily and crosses his arms in front of his chest. Morty opens his mouth to respond, but finally remains silent. This has to be one of the most fucked-up situations he has ever been in.  
“…will it hurt?”, he finally asks, almost whispering.  
“What?” Ricks response is quick and emotionless.  
“The surgery!”, Morty shouts, waving with his hands.  
“Goddammit Morty! There will be no surgery at all! I am a scientist not a damn physician. Not everybody wearing a lab-coat dedicated his life to saving humans by making a bloody mess in some kind of operating theater!”  
“What? So-uhm… what are you suggesting instead?”, Morty asks carefully and gives Rick a worried glance.  
“Well, uhm… I’m almost sure you not gonna like it…”, Rick slowly starts.  
“Oh man! You’re scaring the shit outta me right now, Rick!”, Morty admits and takes another deep breath.  
“Okay. But first, listen. Before you completely go nuts, I want you to know that I also don’t wanna do this… it is just… where not having that many choices right now, okay?”, Rick carefully comes to the topic, while watching his grandson’s reaction. When Morty seems to have calmed down a bit, he finally goes on:  
“We will have to remove it manually. Well, in fact… I will have to do it, since I doubt you’re flexible enough to do it on your own…”  
Morty instantly starts shaking his head and makes another step backwards to the door.  
“NO WAY! Not gonna happen! I think I’d rather die than… than…” He isn’t even able to finish the sentence.  
“Than what, Morty? Than letting someone help you?”, Rick counters.  
“We’re not talking about SOMEONE! We’re talking about YOU!”, Morty growls.  
“Oh yeah? That’s the card you wanna play on me right now? Did you even listen to me, Morty? You’re going to die unless you get rid of this problem! And all you can think about is being ashamed of your grandfather? Geez, Morty! It’s not like I gonna fuck you, right!”  
His own words echo in Rick’s ears and almost make him shiver. Too close… way to close…  
Morty wipes away the tears, running down his cheeks and presses his lips together before he finally points at Rick and starts shouting at him in disgust:  
“Shut up, Rick. You’re actually doing this on purpose? You told me you like me, but honestly, I doubt that you’re even capable of having positive feelings for anyone at all! Being ashamed, which I obviously am, isn’t even the main problem. You wanna know what I’m really fuckin’ scared of? Of YOU! Of you actually hurting me! Physical as well as psychological. And all of it just because you don’t fucking care at all! You know what? I’m fine with dying, at least when the alternative is being humiliated by some creepy old perv, that is supposed to be my grandfather, but instead is just a sick-minded alcoholic! You can cut out your fruit of my corpse when this is over, you got me!?”  
“Maybe I’ll do that! Thank you for your trust. Really, Morty. THANK YOU!”  
“YOU’RE FUCKIN’ WELCOME, RICK!”, Morty screams and turns around. He doesn’t hesitate or look back, before he leaves the room and smashes the door shut behind him, leaving Rick speechless and paralyzed in shock.  
What the hell just happened?  
Rick looks down at his hands and lets out a deep groan.  
“Shit!”, he curses and searches some boxes for something alcoholic. Finally, he gets lucky and finds a bottle of bourbon, still half full. With shaking hands, he opens it and pushes the bottle to his lips. The familiar taste fills his mouth and leaves a burning sensation in his throat. Warm waves run through his body and he finally relaxes, sinking down on his bed. He is trying to figure out how much alcohol it would actually take to make him pass out right now. Probably more than he would find in the whole house… On the other hand, he had no time to get wasted, right now. He slides up the arm of his lab-coat and takes a quick look at his watch. There were only around six hours left… six hours to save Morty, if he wanted or not. For Rick this was not a question about Morty actually being willing to survive, rather than a question about which kind of anesthesia to use… if he was right he had some leftovers of Propofol in the garage… although he preferred Ketamin for short episodes… or maybe a good old Roofy would be enough to knock Morty out? Either way… he has to prepare himself to properly drug the boy… Some dark thoughts pop up in his mind and he tries to push them away. Not the right time… This is already going to be difficult enough…  
“Well… fuck…”, he whispers and takes another deep sip.  
   
Part two

Morty is sitting on his desk and staring at the wall. He hasn’t moved for at least half an hour and he has no intention in doing so within the next minutes. Everything seems to be far away. He feels like he isn’t really connected to his body anymore. It is more like he is watching himself in third-person-view. His mind is blowing and empty at the same time. His back is aching from his unnatural position and he has to concentrate to ignore the pain in his lower body regions. So, that’s it? After all he had been through he actually will get killed by some fucking fruit? What will his parents say? Will they even know he is dead or will Rick just dig up another grave in the garden behind the house and dump his corpse next to the other Morty’s, that formerly used to inhabit this dimension? Maybe he will just pay the council of Ricks another visit and get himself a replacement-Morty. Yeah, probably. He closes his eyes, bends forward and buries his face in his hands. Maybe he should just commit suicide instead of waiting to get killed from the inside. At least it would be his own decision… kind of.  
Or he could just stop being a damn idiot and return to Rick. Sure, he would probably regret it, the moment he entered his room, but at least there was a chance to get through this alive, right? He could just refuse to ever talk to him again, afterwards...  
No. He couldn’t. Sooner or later he would find himself secretly staring at Rick… the way he had already done it countless times. He wouldn’t be able to resist giving in to his unnatural urges. He would always be carrying his dirty little secret around. And one day, Rick would find out. Just thinking about it gives him goosebumps.  
No! Rick mustn’t find out! NEVER! Why has live to be this damn cruel to him? Why couldn’t he just return to the point in time, where he had a simple crush on Jessica? It would be so much easier… instead, here he sits, having to choose between dying or dropping his pants in front of his grandfather, he had secretly fallen for, to let him do… whatever… He couldn’t even think about it.  
He is trapped in a fucking nightmare… wake up! WAKE UP, MORTY!

Meanwhile in the garage.  
Rick is staring at a bunch of glass phiols, filled with clear liquid trying to remember which substance had to be applied via which method? Surely, most of them could simply be injected… but… why did he even torture his mind with all these questions? He should just knock him over and get this shit done!  
Grumbling he stands up from his chair and runs his fingers through his white-blue hair. There had to be another way… come on, old man, be creative!  
Maybe he just could… his chain of thoughts is suddenly interrupted by the door flying open and crashing into the wall of concrete.  
“What the actual fuck!”, he shouts and immediately makes himself turn around. He already is prepared to yell at Jerry or whoever dares to annoy him with his inferior presence when he finds himself directly looking Morty in the eyes. The boy literally is a mess. His eyes are glazed, being surrounded by dark circles, and he is standing like he is going to fall over every moment. His shirt is soaked in sweat and stuck to his skin, revealing his small frame. Rick asks himself if his grandson had always been this fragile.  
“M-Morty…”, Rick stumbles and tries to smile. “Actually… I’m sorry”, he adds whispering.  
Morty gives him a confused look and seems to be insecure about how to react to the sudden admission.  
“Me too… I mean… you’re still an asshole… but there are some things… I probably shouldn’t have said…”, Morty says and bites his lower lip.  
“Don’t worry… you probably were right…”, Rick admits.  
Morty closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, before he takes another step in Rick’s direction and finally brings up the strength to speak:  
“Okay… Rick? Promise me somethin’.”  
“Go ahead. Your wish is my command”, Rick responds and watches Morty’s expression closely.  
“Please… don’t… don’t hurt me, Rick…”, Morty almost cries before bursting into tears again.  
Rick lays a hand on the boy’s shoulder and bends down to him.  
“Morty, I promise I’ll be as gentle as possible. I don’t wanna hurt you… I promise I gonna do everything to make you feel as comfortable as possible, okay? No tricks… no blackmailing afterwards… we can just pretend this didn’t even happen at all, right?” Rick says in a calming voice. Morty snuffles and nods. He looks like a wounded animal, waiting for whatever is coming next.  
“Sit down, Morty. I’ll make sure to get us some privacy”, Rick says while pulling a remote out of his jacket and pushing several buttons in a row. The sound of lock mechanisms set in motion fills the garage and Morty feels his heart beating against his ribs. Now he is literally trapped in here, with Rick. He feels like he is going to hyperventilate every moment. He sinks down at the chair, his legs shaking and his throat being dry as a desert. No way he is going through this without losing his mind.  
Rick seems to have a really good guess at how Morty is feeling at the moment, when he steps closer to him and lets his hand slide inside the pocket of his lab-coat.  
“You know what, Morty? Take this… maybe it’s gonna help you calm down a bit…”, he whispers and pulls out a small roll of white paper. At first, Morty is confused but when Rick also pulls out what used to be a zippo in its past, he finally realizes what Rick is actually offering him.  
“Is this… a joint?!”, Morty asks in disbelief and stares at the small roll.  
“No Morty, it’s a fucking banana! Of course, it is a joint! This is the only offer I can make to make this easier for you without making you completely pass out… Either this or I’m gonna shoot somethin’ of the hard stuff into your veins… your choice…”  
“What the actual fuck? Rick! I am fourteen! You’re not supposed to make me do drugs!”  
“Whatever Morty… I’m almost seventy-five and I’m not givin’ a damn shit about what I am supposed to do. My live already is as messed up as it can get, so… what will it be, Morty? Weed or Propofol?”  
“Goddammit, Rick! Gimme the fucking joint!”, Morty yells and takes the paper roll. His hands are shaking, when he puts the tube between his lips and the Rick claps the zippo open. With a scratching sound a small flame appears and Morty watches the tip of the joint starting to glow before he finally inhales deeply into his lungs. A strange taste fills his mouth and the smoke is burning in his throat when he starts to cough.  
“Easy, easy… ‘this your first time?”, Rick asks and a smile rushes over his face. Morty nods and takes another deep breath, this time without coughing.  
“There we go… just take your time… I’ll just get some stuff, we might need… to actually get this done, you know?”, Rick tries to avoid mentioning what he actually is talking of. No need to make his grandson freak out again…  
He pulls out a box from under the work bench and after some searching, he finds what he was looking for.  
Silently he starts to adjust the lamp into the right angle and places a box of latex gloves on top of the table. Just in case… Just in case what? You’re so totally going to hell for this, old man!  
“Well… I know…”, he mumbles and bases himself on his arms on the table.  
“Did you say somethin’, Rick?”, Morty asks and holds the joint in his direction. From the size of the boy’s pupils Rick already can tell that Morty already is somewhere in between simply high and stoned as shit.  
How long did it take him? Not even about five minutes? Rick wouldn’t even have recognized that he was actually smoking a joint not to mention feeling the slightest effect. Well, maybe he should consider himself lucky, not having his grandson literally to drown in weed to get him where he wanted. So far to the pro’s and contra’s of being an alcoholic…  
“No Morty, just finish it up… I kinda need to get my thoughts together… we can’t both be as high as levitating under the damn roof. I’m fine…”, he says and watches the boy taking another deep breath. At least Morty’s eyes had already been red from all the crying, so the joint wouldn’t make that much difference.  
“You ready, Morty?”, he finally asks.  
“Uhm… no?”  
“Okay, let’s do this!”  
   
Part Three

Morty watches his grandfather, taking off his lab-coat and sliding up the sleeves of his shirt. Before placing it on top on some boxes, he takes out the flask and puts it in the back-pocket of his pants.  
“Okay-uhm… stand up”, he tells his grandson and watches him doing so.  
“Uagh… I’m feelin’ kinda dizzy right now, Rick”, Morty admits while waving with his hands and struggling for balance.  
“That’s exactly what the joint was for, Morty. So-uhm… I’m gonna need need you to turn around and… take off your pants…”, Rick says low-voiced and wipes his sweaty palms at his shirt.  
“This is just so wrong… promise me, you not gonna tell anybody about this. Please, Rick!”, Morty begs and slowly starts to move.  
“Trust me, Morty, If I were going to tell this to anyone, I would be the one in serious trouble… not you”, Rick whispers almost to himself.When Morty is finally finished with turning around in slow motion, the boy seems to be frozen for a moment. Just in time, When Rick decides to say something, Morty starts to unbutton and unzip his jeans, before he just lets them drop down to the floor around his ankles. Rick recognizes Morty’s legs shaking, although he is obviously giving his best to suppress it.  
“Well… how about you just putting down your hand on the bench and bending forward… will definitely make things easier for both of us…” Rick says and is surprised that his voice is actually shaking. Calm down. He carefully pulls the chair closer towards him and lets himself sink down on it.  
“Hmmm….”, is all, Morty can say, with his lips pressed together. He tries to bring his feet into the right position before he finally does as Rick told him to. When the boy’s shirt slips over his lower back, there is nothing left to cover his exposure, what instantly results in Morty making a growling noise of discomfort.  
“Geez, Rick… I don’t think I can do this… this is just too embarrassing…”, he moans and covers his head with his hands, pressing his face onto the surface of the workbench. Rick, still being completely overwhelmed by the view, needs a moment to snap out of his paralysis before he finally carefully places a hand on Morty’s back and whispers:  
“Shhh… just try to relax, Morty. You’re doin’ fine, right now. No need to panic. I’m gonna take good care of you, okay?”  
Morty silently nods.  
“T-this is goin’ to feel a bit cold… sorry about that…”, Rick sighs while trying to calm himself down by slowly breathing in and out. Afterwards, he reaches for the box from earlier and pulls out a white tube, covert in blue letters. With his thumb, he flips the closure of the tube open and slowly puts some of the clear lube onto the fingers of his right hand, before he places the tube next to Morty on the bench. He has no doubt that they’re going to actually need a lot of it.  
“Okay, listen closely, Morty. Here, put your hands on your butt cheeks…” Rick carefully grabs the boy’s wrists and leads his hands to the mentioned position. He slightly pushes one of them to the side, to make clear, what he actually needs him to do, without having to tell it. Morty hesitates for a moment, before he slowly pulls apart his cheeks. Rick tries to suppress the urge to gasp for air and instead bites his lower lip hard enough to make him taste blood. Finally he places his hands between Morty’s, lines his index finger up with the boy’s entrance and gently applies pressure on the tight ring of muscle. Morty lets out a deep wail and Rick almost fears him to break out, when he actually relaxes a bit and his finger slides in without any further resistance. He holds for a moment, not moving any further, to give Morty some time to adjust.  
“You still with me, buddy?”, Rick assures himself of Morty’s condition.  
“I… I’m okay…”, the asked one whines and gulps.  
Rick nods and takes it as a request to keep on going. Sweat is already dripping down from his forehead and he feels like melting. Had it really been this hot in here, when he had entered the garage earlier? Doesn’t matter… but your pants hadn’t been THAT tight, for sure…  
He slowly pulls his finger back, pauses for a moment and starts the procedure again. This time with two fingers. This is insane…  
“Uagh… that feels weird, Rick…”, Morty remarks quietly.  
“I know…”, Rick answers and concentrates on Morty’s lower region.  
“What? How… how…would you know?”, Morty suddenly asks and Rick feels the boy’s body tense.  
“Ahem… no need to freak out… okay. I just… I have done some really weird stuff in my live, Morty. Believe me, having someone’s fingers up my ass was one of the more pleasant things… There is much worse thing out there… much worse…” Memories popping up in his mind make him shiver. Tentacles… everywhere…  
“Disgusting…”, he whispers and pushes the pictures away, slowly groping his way forward into the boy’s tight warmth.  
“I am so sorry….”, Morty sobs in despair.  
“What? No! Not you! Geez, Morty, calm down! I just remembered something I’d rather forget about, okay? That’s all!”, Rick tries to save the situation. You fuckin’ idiot!  
Silently he applies some more lube before adding a third finger and making Morty desperately pushing himself against the edge of the table. Moaning he moves his feet and tries to escape, but Rick grabs his hips with his left and keeps him in position.  
“Relax, Morty…”, he mumbles and pushes deeper.  
“Uaaagh… no… don’t… not… there…”, Morty stutters and shakes his head. Rick rises an eyebrow and tries to understand, what the boy is actually talking about when he feels his body tightening around his fingers and Morty hectically moves one of his hands towards his crotch. Rick can’t help himself but to lay on a smile of amusement, when he finally gets what his grandson’s problem is.  
“Nothin’ to be embarrassed about, Morty. That’s a kinda sensitive area and is only natural of your body to respond…”, he whispers.  
“NO! Oh god… I-I just wanna die right now… it is not like… I… I’m not…”, Morty tries to explain.  
Rick rolls his eyes and shakes his head. How could anybody be this ashamed of oneself?  
Not everybody is an exhibitionistic perv like you!  
“You know, Morty, now that you can’t do anything about the situation… you could as well allow yourself to enjoy it… what could happen in the worst case? Afraid you could… actually have to admit to yourself… that you like it, huh? That’s what you’re scared of, Morty? Just let go… it is only the two of us… and I’m not goin’ to judge… I promise…”  
Rick can’t believe what he just said. What he actually just said to MORTY! What the hell?!  
“No…. can’t… don’t want…”  
“Really, Morty? That’s what your mouth is telling, but this part of your body here is telling a whoooole different story…”, Rick says and lets his left hand slip between the boy’s legs and gently pushes his soft balls.  
“Whoaaaaa! Rick!”, Morty screams and rears back. When Rick slowly reaches for the boy’s erection, he smiles and licks his lips.  
“Wait… you really like it, huh? You like what my fingers feel like, when they’re inside you? We haven’t even started Morty… I wonder how long it will take you… to… take it all…”  
“What?! What are…. You… talking about… Rick?!”  
“We still have a mission to fulfill, Morty. What you’re feelin’ right now, are only three fingers… I am talking about the rest of my hand… how the hell do you think I am supposed to get the damn fruit? It is not like I could just use a bunch of chopsticks, you know? Here… let’s see, what about a fourth one? You think you can already handle it, Morty?”  
He gives his grandson no chance to answer. Instead he just does as announced and Morty’s small body shakes underneath him while getting stretched further.  
“Wow… I am kinda impressed… that went well…”, Rick juggles and gets up from his chair, bending forward towards Morty and grabs the boy’s yellow shirt with his teeth. Carefully he pulls the fabric upwards and covers the pale skin on Morty’s back with soft kisses. Don’t! You have to stop! NOW!  
“You sure about this being your first anal experience, Morty?” Rick asks smugly.  
“YES! OF COURSE! GEEEZ, RICK!”, Morty shouts in reply and pushes himself towards the man behind him. The whole situation just seems so surrealistic to him… maybe this wasn’t even happening at all. Maybe he just was having a really bad fever and hallucinating. Or the weed was messing with his brain…  
Whatever… Rick was right… he liked it. In fact he liked it way more than he had ever considered possible. All his dreams… about being close to Rick… there were nothing against what was just happening right now. He will hate himself afterwards, no matter what he does now… Sure, this was gross in every way, wrong, unforgivable and probably much more… but right now, it doesn’t matter. It was just Rick and him…  
“Well, that’s gonna be a bit of a challenge but… I’ll be gentle… at least I’ll try to be…”, Rick’s voice interrupts his thoughts and again he hears the closure of the tube being opened. He flinches, when the cold liquid drips on his lower back and the pressure fades.  
“Come on, Morty, spread those legs a bit further for me…”  
He moans in embarrassment but does as being commanded to.  
“That’s my boy… this is fucking gorgeous…”, Rick roars and Morty feels his fingers slowly entering again. His whole body is feeling as if it is going to burst.  
He forces himself to relax, as Rick pushes deeper inside, raising pressure on the spot, that makes him see stars. Waves of pain and pleasure rush away over him and almost leave him breathless.  
“Almost… Morty…”, Rick groans behind him and Morty’s eyes fill with tears. He feels like he is going to break apart. It actually is painful, but he is sliding on a wave of pure lust, making him ignore the pain and concentrate on the essence of pleasure. The pressure reaches its climax, when the last obstacle finally is being overcome and he lets out a long scream.  
“RIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!”  
“You drive me crazy, Morty, you know that? You almost made me cum in my pants… so, lets get this done before I actually lose my fuckin’ mind…”  
Morty feels Rick’s hand moving inside him, slowly going on.  
“THERE! Okay, Morty, breath in deeply…”, Rick commands and Morty obeys.  
“UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” Pain explodes in his insides and it disappears as fast as it has come. He hears a wet sound and the feeling of Rick’s hand is gone. Salvia is dripping from his mouth and tears are dropping on the table underneath him when he closes his eyes for a moment and focuses on his heartbeat. Finally, he tilts up and turns around. Rick is sitting on his chair, smiling and holding the fruit in his hand.  
He also is soaked in sweat and his pants are tensing in his lap. Morty watches him closely, while he coils out of his jeans, still hanging around his ankles. Rick rises an eyebrow and gives him a questioning glare, when Morty comes closer, not breaking eye-contact. His grandfather bites his lip and puts the fruit on the floor, before gulping and sliding down his own pants in a single motion. Morty’s eyes widen in consideration of Rick’s size. He suddenly realizes, that all his fantasies have never gone this far, as that he would have thought about how big his grandfather was.  
“Like what you see, Morty?”  
He nods.  
“You really sure, you wanna do that?”, Rick adds.  
He nods again. Rick gives him a dirty smirk and leans back in his chair.  
“You know, Rick… you’re the most shameless person I ever met…”, Morty admits and puts his hands on Ricks shoulder to give himself some support while climbing on top of Rick’s lap and carefully positioning himself above him.  
“And you like it, Morty, don’t you? So… you just gonna kneel on top of me and stare at me like a little creep, wasting my time, or are you actually gonna take what you want?”, Rick teases him and pulls him into a gentle kiss.  
“Shut up, Rick!”, Morty hisses and lets himself sink down, feeling himself getting stretched up again and taking Rick all at once.  
“Slowly, kiddo… no need to rush yourself. Uagh… ah… forget it, just go on… fuck, you’re so damn hot inside, Morty…”, Rick gasps and grabs the boy’s hips, slowly starting to move and thrusting into him.  
“Fuck, Rick… I’ve always… dreamt of doin’ this one day…”, Morty mumbles and claws his fingers into his grandfather’s back.  
“Seriously, Morty? That’s what actually has been on that dirty little mind of yours? Getting screwed by your Grampa? Come on, Morty, tell me what you want!”  
“Just… FUCK ME!”  
“You wanna make you feel really good, huh?”, Rick asks with a bright smile on his lips.  
“YES! COME ON RICK, PLEASE… I…. need to…”  
“You need what, Morty?”  
“Just make me cum, okay… PLEASE…”, Morty begs and moves on top of Rick in ecstasy.  
He shouts in surprise, when Rick just lifts him up, breaks their connection and carries him right to the workbench again, where he places him right on the edge and makes him lie down. This time Morty is lying on his back and he can tell that Rick chose this position on purpose, to make him watch everything that is going to happen.  
Rick closes his fingers around the boy’s erection and slowly starts to pump while teasing the tip of it with his tongue, before he finally takes him fully in his mouth. Morty claws his fingers in Rick’s hair and can’t resist to push him down on him. He feels himself hitting his grandfather’s throat, who gulps breathlessly but keeps on going. Finally, Rick bends up again, wiping away the tears his own gag reflex made fill his eyes and pushes Morty’s legs apart.  
They share a last glance of agreement, before Rick just pounds into the shivering body underneath him, making them both moan in pleasure. They both almost get lost in their shared rhythm while coming closer to their climaxes. The room is filled with heavy breathing and the sound of skin hitting hard on skin when Morty finally lays his head in his neck and lets out another scream before feeling his own warm liquid spilling all over him.  
“Geeez…. MORTY!”, a last scream escapes Ricks throat as he cums, too, and collapses on top of Morty.  
Rick has no clue how long they stay like this, motionless, stuck to each other with what appears to be a mix of lube, sweat and cum. When he finally tilts up again, his back aches and the room is spinning around him. Morty seems to have fallen asleep in pure exhaustion and Rick can’t blame him for that. Well, he should at least make sure to get Morty to put some clothes on, before unlocking the garage. Luckily, the lock-mechanism not only seals all entrances but also makes sure, that no noise leaves the room. It would be really hard to explain their screaming and shouting to the rest of the family. They would hardly believe that this had been kind of a harsh argument. Not with all the moaning and growling.  
He jiggles at the thought of Jerry’s expression, when he would find out, and realize at the same time, that he could absolutely do nothing against it, because of him being such a damn pussy. He turns around when the fruit on the floor catches his eye. He takes it in his hand and looks at it, thinking about what he is supposed to do now. There was no way, they could move on, as anything had happened at all. Not after… him fucking his grandsons right into unconsciousness.  
“Rick?”, Morty’s voice makes him flinch. He turns around and steps to his grandson, sitting on the workbench, his look moving around the room.  
“Welcome back”, Rick says and can’t suppress a smirk.  
“Hey, Rick. You remember how you told me, I should just calm down ‘cause you had no intention to fuck me?”, Morty asks, smiling.  
“Well… that was a completely different context… I didn’t promise not to… I just said… at this very moment… I may have had no intention… to fuck you…”, he tries to defend himself and slips through the sleeves of his lab-coat. Considering Morty looking wasted as fuck, he probably should avoid looking in the mirror, the rest of the day.  
“You know… what I said… about having dreamt about… stuff, that was actually the truth, Rick.”  
“I know, Morty… I have known for a long time…”  
“WHAT?!”, Morty shouts and stares at him in disbelief.  
“Don’t gimme that look. You seriously can’t blame me for you talking in your sleep, Morty. It is not like I can force myself to not hear what you’re talking! This just doesn’t work like that, you know?”  
Morty jumps off the table and pulls Rick in a close hug, slinging his arms around him and burying his face in his grandfather’s shirt.  
“What now, Rick? What are we going to do know? How are we supposed to deal with this? I mean… I just wanna know… are you just going to push me away… ‘cause this was some sort of accident?”, Morty whispers.  
“That really felt like an accident to you? I think we can agree on the fact, that none of this should have ever happened at all… but well… it has. And Morty, when I told you earlier… that I like you… in fact… it is way more than that…”, Rick admits low-voiced and presses his lips together.  
“I love you, Rick”, Morty finally says and Rick feels like his heart is going to explode. Impossible…  
“I love you, too, Morty”, he replies and pulls the boy into another gentle kiss.  
When Rick finally clears his throat, he puts the fruit on the table and reaches for his flask, lying next to the tube of lube.  
“Okay… I really have to get this finished, now, Morty. So, do us both the favor and put some fuckin’ clothes on. I doubt you wanna meet your parents like this…”, he grumbles and takes a screwdriver.  
“You won’t tell ‘em, right?”  
“What the fuck Morty?! Who do you think I am? I may be an asshole but even a Rick has some sort’a codex…”  
“A codex? Like what?”  
“Like me puttin’ that damn fruit back where I found it, if you’re goin’ on to annoy me any more. Get out, Morty!”, Rick hisses.  
“Wow… I guess I love you, too, Rick…”, Morty says a bit offended.  
“I know, Morty.” Rick turns around in his chare and gives him another bright smile.  
“Now, get the fuck out, Morty!”


End file.
